wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Reux-Jin
RJ belongs to ThatToast. Do not steal. Appearance Everything about Reux-Jin screams "tomboy." Leather jacket, ripped jeans, and her favorite purple tank top is pretty much what she wears every day. On occasion, she will wear a black knee-length dress (if it's cold, then she also puts on her favorite denim coat as well) that some may consider slightly too tight, but she could care less. After all, she is a spunky and rebellious girl. She has no wings, which only makes her seem sleeker and thinner (which she likes). She has gills that are bright red when she flares them. Her scales are a light indigo-blue color with a smooth, black SwiftWing-like stripe separating her stormy grey underscales from her main scales. Her eyes are always covered in dark ink, their bright violet irises shining through her cat's-eye makeup. She doesn't wear much makeup otherwise, just some basic foundation and concealer to hide any blemishes. She has a large SeaWing-like sail on her snout and neck that ends right at the base of her neck. It has several black hoop piercings in it. She has several stud piercings in her ears (which are larger than average and appear similar to a cat's) and a few hoops. RJ wears a black choker necklace with a sun and moon pendant on it. She also wears a simple golden ring on her right talon. Personality Reux appears to be the classic "rebellious teenager" when you first meet her. She's sarcastic, a salt machine, and dishes out roasts like there's no tomorrow. She is literally ready to fight someone to the death at any moment. This has earned her many enemies. Even though this is all she shows to others, she's much more complex than that. RJ has an an air of command and authority. She thinks through a situation carefully and tries to account for every possible twist or turn the day might take. She is terrible at math and is a great speaker. She is not shy and is very outgoing. She believes she can tell if a dragon is good or evil after a simple conversation. RJ an expert at analyzing a dragon's behavior and body language. History Reux-Jin hatched in the Royal Hatchery of the SeaWings along with two sisters, Gia and Zeo. Gia and Zeo were perfect, while her mother was horrified at her wingless daughter. She forbade RJ from challenging her to the throne, parading her sisters around the kingdom while Reux was left behind or ordered to follow at a distance. She hated her mother and, eventually, her sisters caught onto why her mother treated her differently. They taunted her and cried to the Queen when she retaliated, playing victims. Reux-Jim eventually directly confronted her mother during a Council meeting, asking why she was treated this way. Her mother told her that she was part SandWing and part SkyWing. In her anger that she was never told this, she killed a Council member with a stone from the ground. She was an animus. Her mother nearly banished her from the SeaWing kingdom, explaining "this is the only way to keep you safe." She refused, but later ran away to the Sand Kingdom. She hated it. RJ went to New Possibility and started living there, getting a job as a tattoo artist. She eventually quit and started a blacksmithing business where she still resides today. Relationships eyyyyyyyyy Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Animus